Seeing A New Light
by PrincessRockstar1
Summary: Terra has returned, once again. And like before, everyone but Raven excepts her. But this time, Terra knows a secret about Raven nobody else knows. Not even Raven. In the heat of the drama, will something new spark up unexpectedly?
1. Get In Check

**Get In Check**

It was quiet. Too quiet…Raven looked up from the book she was reading and looked over the edge of the couch in the main room to make sure nobody was coming.

_Hm, maybe everybody is busy today, _Raven though. _Well that works out well for me._

As she returned to her book, she was immediately interrupted by the sounds of the door opening and the rest of the Teen Titans rushing through the door. They all had bags, so Raven assumed they had all went out for a day trip to the mall. As she had guess, she was right.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to the TV to set up their knew game for their game station, Robin walked to his infamous music collection to add knew CD's he must've bought to the collection, and Starfire was looking over a book at the table. _Maybe she's bought an actual Earth cookbook and has decided to try and feed us things that are actually edible, _Raven though again.

Annoyed by the sudden interruptions, Raven closed her book, and got up from the couch. She decided she'd venture up to the roof and meditate in the nice sunny weather since everybody else would be occupied downstairs.

When she reached the top of the tower, she got in her meditation position and repeated her mantra. She needed this meditation session. Lately, she felt her emotions were more out of control than ever. They had never gotten to the point that they were shown, but she felt more angered then she had in a while recently. She hadn't known why, and she was still in the dark about the subject. She hoped she would soon find out the reason for her whacked out emotions, if they didn't seize that is.

She was completely in herself now. The meditation session was going perfect, just as planned. Nobody was around, and the weather was perfect, which meant no sounds, no distractions.

That was, until she heard the explosion from inside the Tower. It shook the entire building. It even brought Raven out of her meditation, causing her to land on her bottom roughly. She pushed her hair out of her face and doing as her first instinct told her, she pulled out her communicator and contacted Robin, making sure everything was okay, and that nobody was intruding.

"Everything's fine…well…as fine as Starfire's cooking can get," he whispered. This time, he allowed his voice to return to its normal tone. "We had a mishap with the cooking. Starfire decided to buy an Earth cookbook and, let's just say it didn't turn out as planned and it exploded."

Raven couldn't help but give a slight smile/giggle at this. She should've known better than think somebody was intruding. Raven nodded her understandings. "How's the damage?"

"Uhh…pretty bad."

"I'll be down shortly to help," Raven said as she got up from her fallen position on the floor.

"Are you sure, Raven? I didn't mean for anything to disturb you."

"No, it's fine. I'll come down in a few moments." And with that, she shut her communicator before Robin could protest any longer.

She then started her journey down from the roof to the main room. When she got there she was faced with over-turned tables, scorched black counters around the stove and oven, a four teens trying to clean the whole room up. She slowly made her way down the stairs to the group, looked at the mess around her, and got to work. She started with using her powers to upright all the furniture in the room while Beast Boy and Starfire tried cleaning the mess of food that splattered up onto the ceiling and walls, and Robin and Cyborg worked feverishly to clean the blackness the covered most of the kitchen area.

Raven doubted anyone had noticed her presence since they were all off in their own conversations, but she didn't mind. The sooner she cleaned up the mess, the sooner she could escape again.

As she turned to upright another piece of furniture, Beast Boy had come back down to the floor in his human form to throw away the food they had scraped from the ceiling, and Raven accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry," she absentmindedly said, and returned to her work.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped at her.

She turned around on her heel to face him with clenched fists. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I said watch it!"

"You know, I apologized, and last time I check you weren't some chemically changed beast again! So lose the attitude!"

They were both facing each other now, looking as if they wanted to rip out each others throats. "You're the one who bumped into me, so like I said the first bazillion times, watch it. Or you'll regret it!"

"I could rip out your throat without even using my hands, and leave not a single trace so I'd watch it if I were you! Unless of course you're just like that little low-life blonde who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!"

This hit a weak point on Beast Boy, and everybody knew it, including Raven. But she anything but cared.

"Leave Terra out of this! She isn't a low-life! She's done nothing to you!"

Raven gave him a fake, sarcastic laugh. "Right. She didn't do anything except betray the team and try to KILL US ALL!!! She wasn't smart enough to not go to Slade! So not only is she a low-life, she's and empty headed blonde. Oh my, she must've rubbed off on you BIG time!"

The other three Titans watched in horror as two of their friends threw insult after insult at each other. It wasn't until Raven said those last words that things went for the worst.

If you blinked, you would've missed it. At what Raven said, Beast Boy lunged and formed into a tiger, lunging at Raven. Her eyes widened in shock before she composed herself again and used her powers to put up a shield to reflect Beast Boy off of it. Once he recovered, he crouched down low, ready to attack again, still in his tiger form.

The other Titans jumped in now. This was going too far. Sure, the two fought and argued, but never had they tried attacking each other. They tried reasoning, because the last thing they wanted to do was harm their friends, and they knew most likely that each of their powers would do some damage. And that was only a last resort.

When the two wouldn't even pay attention, the three stepped in between them. Starfire facing Raven, Robin facing Beast Boy, and Cyborg having both arms as cannons pointed at each fighting Titan. They still refused to pay attention. Sure, they knew their friends were trying to stop them, but that was the last thing they care about.

Beast Boy lunged again, this time jumping over his three friends. Raven hadn't been ready, nor had she expected him to jump over their friends, instead of through or around. She tried to quickly put up a shield around herself, but was a second too late. By time she got it up, she was thrown across the room, head slamming into the wall, tiger claws going from the side of her face. They ended shortly though because Raven's shield was raised and it threw Beast Boy to the opposite side of the room, causing him to slam into the wall.

She was harmed, no doubt. And Beast Boy would probably be bruised and sore, but the battle was far from over as far as Raven was concerned. There would be time to heal later. Right now was the time to show this grass stain of a kid who he should learn not to mess with.

She quickly jumped to her feet, fists clenched, and standing in a defensive position. Beast Boy returned to his human form and did the same.

Before he knew what was coming, Raven raised a hand; raising Beast Boy into the air with her powers, and pushed forward slamming his body backwards into the wall behind him. She was about to do worse to the boy. That was, until her power was broken off by the force of being tackled to the ground by Robin. As her power was broken off, Beast Boy was released from the air, and caught by Starfire, since she was already floating in the air.

Raven tried to push Robin off of her but he held her down tightly. He only held her down tighter and spoke with so much authority. "Enough. You both have taken this _too_ far! Enough is enough."

Raven knew the battle was over, for now at least. As for Beast Boy though, he jumped from Starfire's arms and tried to go at Raven while she was down, but was suddenly grabbed and help back by Cyborg and Starfire. "Please, friend Beast Boy. No more of the horrid fighting. It does not please me to see my friends fight with such hate towards each other," Starfire said.

Beast Boy heard her words, but glared at Raven with anger evident in his eyes. Raven returned to him the same look, but immediately something in her subconscious snapped and made its way to the front of her mind. Her eyes went from narrowed with anger to wide with shock. Robin had already risen from the floor, and had extended his hand towards her, but she simply stared at Beast Boy with wide eyes.

What had just happened? She…she snapped. She let her emotions overcome her. She hadn't meant to, but they had…just like that night Terra betrayed them and tried to destroy them all. If Robin hadn't have stopped her, who knows what she would've done.

Beast Boy, after a few seconds, noticed the look on her face. His eyes went to ones of confusion as his body straightened up.

Now everyone looked at her with confusion evident in their own eyes. Robin's hand was still extended towards Raven.

"Raven? Are you okay?" When she didn't respond he tried another approach. "Raven, you're cut up pretty badly. We need to get you to the infirmary."

She hesitantly looked up at Robin. "I didn't mean it. I swear. I…I…I don't know what happened…I—" She was cut off by Robin. He knelt down by her. "It's okay. For now, we just need to get you healed. Okay?"

She nodded slowly to him, stood up on her own, refusing the hand he offered her again, and lead her to the infirmary with her arm around his shoulders to steady her.

When the whole team reached the infirmary to examine both Beast Boy and Raven for too serious of injuries. When they both came back clear, aside from bruises and sore body parts from Beast Boy, and cuts from the side of her face from Raven, Raven healed herself for the most part, aside from a very light scar here or there, and Beast Boy was given those small remedies to help speed up his healing process, which is naturally fast considering all the different immune systems he has, being able to transform into many types of animals and all.

Since the rest of the Titans had left to finish cleaning the rest of the common area, especially after Raven and Beast Boy's quarrel, Raven stayed back to make sure all her scars were covered, and Beast Boy stayed back for his own reasons unknown to Raven, until he spoke that is.

"You know, I'm sorry, Raven." She simply kept checking her bandages as Beast Boy spoke, but she did listen carefully. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Something just…you know…came over me. I got mad when you brought up Terra, because well, you know what she did and all. I was already in a bad mood from Cyborg beating me at another game, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He bowed his head at this.

She turned around and spoke in her usual monotone voice. "I over-reacted more than you did for reasons of my own. So no need for you to apologize. So how about we just leave it at that and move on." Suddenly the alarms sounded. At that both of their communicators beeped.

When Raven answered hers, she was greeted with the face of Robin. "We have a visitor," he said. "Someone's outside the Tower. It was enough to trigger the alarms."

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and rushed out of the room to the rest of the team. They were ready to fight if need be, but this time not each other.

When they got downstairs with the rest of the team, they all got ready to guard the tower, because usually if they have a visitor, it's someone with a communicator and they let the Titans know they are coming.

They all got in their positions, lined up at the door, and when it opened they were all ready; Starfire had her starbolts ready in her hand, Cyborg had his blasters, Beast Boy was waiting to shift into the perfect animal, Robin had his gear together, and Raven had her dark magic ready in her hands and eyes just as well as Starfire.

When the door opened, they all knew it was time for battle against their home. But the visitor who stepped through stepped into a shadow. Neither of them dared make a move incase it was a fellow friend. The mystery figure stopped shirt once the door was open, possibly in shock of their greeting. Raven quickly used her power to encase the figures body in dark magic and slammed it against the wall where there were no shadows, but light. She wasn't taking any chances. If it was an enemy, they needed to know. If it was a friend, they needed to know. They didn't need to attack the wrong person, or let the wrong person free.

What Raven found, however, make her eyes go back to normal and widen, and made her mouth gap lightly.

Starfire let her eyes and hands go back to normal, Robin dropped his gear, Cyborg lowered his arms, and Beast Boy stood dumbfounded, and all of their faces did the same as Raven's. Nobody could find the words to say. Nobody except for Raven, that is.

But even she couldn't think of the right words to say until she got that good look of the figures face. "…**No!" **Her eyes shown white again. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

A/N: Okay, so I know this is my first fan fic. Well, the first I've actually posted on here. So tell me what you think of it. I've already pretty much finished the 2nd chapter, just a few editings and add-ons to the end, and I've pretty much finished the 3rd chapter and started the fourth. I just need to edit and the chapters should be up soon. So I'm sorry if I made some mistakes or made it confusing, but things should clear up towards the next few chapters. Lol

Oh, and it may seem like a BB/Terra story so far, but I made it like that. Lol Things need to evolve into what they are to become for the later chapters…if that makes sense. Haha.

I also tried to keep them all in character for the most part, but I did change some things, like I know Beast Boy and Raven argue a lot, but I don't think they've ever actually attacked each other. So if it seems like they are going too far out of character, let me know and I'll see about tweaking that a bit later in the story.

So, I know I've babbled long enough, so I will stop now.

**Hope you enjoyed it!(:**


	2. Miss Popularity Makes The World Go Round

** Just to let you all know, when I asked if anyone was too out of character, I meant extremely. I thank everybody who reviewed for the criticism. I take it all constructively, and I feel amazed and thankful that those of you that reviewed took time out of your lives just to let me know what you thought of the chapter. It may have only been 5 minutes of time, but it means a lot to me.**

** Anyway, back to characters being, well, out of character. I've gotten some remarks about Raven and BB both being way out of character. And I agree. Usually I wouldn't get why. But, since I know what I'm writing and what comes next in future chapters, I feel it only fair to tell you that there is a reason behind their unusualness.**

** You should get a peak at what I mean in this chapter. If you still don't understand why, which you probably won't understand fully unless your just psychic or something, but it the next few chapters should shed some light on the subject.**

** But I thought I should let you all know that I mean for Raven and BB to be out of character they way they are. Yes, there was a reason behind BB's outburst to Raven for no reason, and there was a reason for the way Raven immediately reacted.**

** At the end of this chapter, if you reviewed, check and see if I replied to you. I will mostly reply to people who didn't log in, or people without screen names. Other than those people, I'll most likely just pm you. So let me know a certain way you'd like me to respond to you, because I think it fair to respond to you if you took the time to review to me.**

** Well I hope you enjoy the chapter now.**

**Miss Popularity Makes The World Go 'Round.**

"…**NO!" **Her eyes shown white again. "What are _you_ doing here?" Raven dropped the visitor from the powered embrace, curled her fingers into fists, and got back into her defensive position. Her eyes not once changed from the glowing white back to their normal color.

The blonde stepped forward with a wide smile on her face. Before she could even get a word out, everybody in the room heard the smallest of noises. "…Terra? What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy's voice was one of a lonely puppy. He had his body straightened up out of a defensive position. Standing before him was the girl he had once fallen hard for, maybe even too hard. Standing before him was the girl that had not only betrayed him, but had shattered his heart into a million pieces in the process. Standing before him was the girl he had eventually found after her whole self being turned to stone, and she'd turned him down, telling him that "things change." He'd been devastated. He hadn't been normal for days. Not a single joke was cracked for more than a week straight.

Raven had though it impossible for somebody to break Beast Boy that much. But here she was. Exhibit A, the evidence to the cause of a broken heart; standing there as if she expected everybody to welcome her in with open arms.

The next thing everybody knew, the bouncy blonde that had betrayed them all was running at Beast Boy. She jumped into his embrace and they hugged each other with vise like grips. It seemed like this greeting went on for years. Anyone watching could've been able to tell Beast Boy didn't want to ever let go of her again.

Raven was more than angry. But this time she didn't let it show like she had when the fight between her and Beast Boy broke out just less than an hour ago. She was mostly angry at the nerve the blonde had to show up after all she had done.

Raven let her eyes go back to their normal violet color, straightened her body, crossed her arms, and cleared her throat.

Both Beast Boy and Terra both jumped back, blushing slightly. Raven only rolled her eyes. She kept her arms crossed and watched from a distance in a shadow as the rest of her team bombarded the untrustworthy blonde with hugs and questions of why she was here. When everyone finally quieted down, she spoke her responses.

"School's ended…and I know I did you guys wrong when I worked for Slade. And I'm sorry for that, but I was wondering if maybe I could still have a second chance at being your friend? And maybe even a second chance at rejoining the team? Like I said, school's out for the summer, so maybe I could just leave it behind again…"

Cyborg immediately checked her over with his scanners as told to by Robin. "She's clean. She doesn't have any of Slade's goofy gear on her, and she's not bugged with anything. I say sure why not."

Beast Boy jumped with joy. Everybody knew they didn't need to ask him his opinion. He'd been the first to say yes the moment he'd seen her, even if he hadn't vocalized it. What else would you expect from him? For him to actually turn her down? Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.

Starfire clapped happily and she floated in the air. She gave Terra one of her bone crushing hugs. "Yes, yes! I would love to have friend Terra back! And we could do the painting of the toenails and the braiding of the hair, and even go to the mall of shopping! It would be nice to have a friend who is also a girl who loves to do girly things together." She giggled. This made Raven slowly shake her head.

_Excuse me for being different,_ she thought to herself.

Robin was next for his opinion. Raven hope he at least had some brain cells left to spare and saw right through another one of Terra's phony acts. Terra may have powers, but she wasn't one of them. She didn't deserve a second chance on the team. She'd blown her first second chance into pieces. She used her powers to hurt others, not to help them. Shouldn't somebody other than her see that? Was she the only one who ever stepped back to look at things for others needs, not her own? She'd done just that the day she was destined to be the portal. She'd tried doing things for her friend's needs, not her own. And here they were keeping the trader for their own cares and wishes.

"Sure, why not? It'd be great to have you on the team again, what with the powers you have and all. We could really use you and we'd be glad to have you rejoin."

Raven's eyes shot open wide at Robin's statement. She made them return to normal, and watched with crossed arms as everybody celebrated Terra's return. She spoke in her infamous monotone voice, hushing everybody and reminding them she was still there. "I though this would be a team decision. And even if it wasn't, have you all forgotten the last time we trusted her and let her rejoin the team? We trusted her and let her in on all our secrets, and what did she do? She used our weaknesses against us. She joined Slade and betrayed all of us. She tried to kill us all off. And then she comes back, and doesn't want anything to do with the past, with us. Am I the only one who remembers this?"

Robin looked at her, having must've remembered she was there, like everybody else. "Even if you said no Raven, it's four against one. So Terra stays. And if _you _remember, I too worked for Slade. But that didn't mean I was bad."

"Maybe not," she replied, "but you didn't try to kill us all. How do we know we can trust her? The last time we did, bad things happened. How do we know we can trust her if she didn't come running back the first chance she got?"

"The last time we trusted you on the team, it came to the end of the world." Everybody looked, surprised at Beast Boy's statement.

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly as she kept her arms crossed and straightened her posture a bit. "Excuse me, but that wasn't something I planned."

"But you were still involved, just as Terra was simply involved in Slade's schemes. It was a mistake she made."

Beast Boy hit something deep inside Raven. She still regretted that day. "I was involved against my own will. It wasn't a choice I made."

"You were still involved. So Terra stays either way, no matter what you say." Beast Boy was pressing his luck in Raven's eyes. But she didn't let anything show. Instead she simply rolled her eyes as the rest of her team went back to celebrating. It made Raven's temper rise at how easily her opinions were dismissed by her fellow team members, by her friends.

She couldn't stand how they all just blew her aside like that, like she didn't mean anything to them. Like…like she was replaceable. The thought lit something in Raven's mind. They must think of her as replaceable. She wasn't replaceable, was she?

She quickly shook the thought from her mind. She'd worry about that later. For now, she needed to handle the subject and hand. She looked back at the group of people standing in the middle of the room.

Slowly, Raven shook her head at the site before her, turned her back to them all, and made her way back to the roof. They probably hadn't even noticed she had left. What did it matter to her though? It's not like she cared whether they knew or not. Honestly.

When she got there, she returned to her meditation position, and repeated her mantra. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" She repeated these words slowly, over and over again in a calming way. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Raven was interrupted by Starfire's gentle voice not far from where Raven was meditating in the air.

"Raven? I am sorry to have interrupted you, but we are all to go to the palace of pizza. Would you care to join us?"

Raven, keeping her eyes closed and her position in the air, replied. "I'll pass. I'm not hungry." Her timing was bad, because her stomach growled not two seconds after she declined Starfire's invitation. She winced slightly, for she knew there was no getting out of it now. Sure enough, the moment Raven opened her eyes and gently returned her feet to the ground, her arm was grabbed in a vise-like grip and she was hauled down to the others.

They all crammed into the T car, with Beast Boy sitting on Terra's lap in the form of a green kitten, Starfire in the middle in the backseat between Raven and Terra, and Cyborg and Robin up front. By time they reached the pizzeria, she could've screamed and pulled her hair out. But she once again, as always, kept calm.

They all sat down at their usual table and ordered their usual pizza. Raven ate her slices and sat back as all four of her friends socialized with Terra. They made separate plans with her that could've booked the girl's calendar for months. Raven, however, sat back and kept to herself. She watched intently at the reactions Terra gave her friends. They all seemed positive responses, but Raven still didn't trust the blonde. She doubted she would ever. How could she after all the girl had done to them? Her friends might not care, and Raven had temporarily given up on trying to get through to them on the subject, but that didn't mean she was going to sit back and openly let the girl back into her personal life.

Raven looked up at the sky as the temperature dropped slightly, and a nice breeze passed by. She could see small clouds in the distance moving in towards them. It would be a while, but Raven guessed a storm was on its way.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sudden bang on the table in front of her. Her friends were fighting over the last slice of pizza again. She smiled slightly at this. At least some things never changed. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy's fists were slammed atop the table, each demanding the other give the slice to themselves. Raven's spirits lifted at the usually annoying exchange. She usually found these arguments pointless and annoying and a waste of time. And she still did. But not so much annoying now that she knew her friends hadn't completely changed. That was, until the tiny hand belonging to a small blonde girl was slammed down. Raven's spirits that had risen seemed to drop back down to her toes. Her smile vanished.

She looked away as three of her friends and Terra had a burping contest. The winner got the last slice of pizza. It was Terra's idea of settling the dispute. Raven highly disagreed, but said nothing. When Terra won, Raven wasn't the least bit surprised or amused. Raven had grown tired of sitting, watching her friends obsess over Terra…again. They'd done it when they'd first met her, and when she returned. And now they obsess when she comes back after a brutal betrayal.

Was there ever going to be an end to the confusion? She pushed down the urge for the second or third time that day to jump on the girl, just as she had done in the mud the day Terra tried to destroy them. She so badly wanted to, but she knew she couldn't, and morly shouldn't. She shouldn't even be thinking like this. Her emotions needed to stay down and in control.

When she took in a deep, calming breathe, apparently somebody had looked away long enough to notice. She suddenly felt a gentle, caring hand placed ever so gently on her shoulder. She looked to her right to find Robin was the owner of the hand on her shoulder. She hesitated for a moment, keeping her eyes on his hand, but when she looked at the Boy Wonder's face, she felt calmer. "You okay?" he asked in a tone only the two of them could hear. She hesitated, but nodded her reassurances to Robin. She loved him like a brother. He was probably her best friend. He'd gotten her through the times when she had had no hope the day the world came to an end. He'd helped her when her emotions had gone out of control. He'd helped her with everything, and hadn't made a parade into it.

He nodded slightly back, and removed his hand. He looked back at the group of friends around the table, but not before catching her look away again from the corner of his eye, much to Raven's unawareness.

When she looked back, the group of five were setting up for another betting game. Great. Just great. That meant they'd be here longer.

That was, unless she left early. Yeah, she could do that. And she could even get in some extra alone time.

Perfect.

***

As Beast Boy looked around his group of friends, he couldn't help but smile. They were all having a great time just hanging out, and the girl who had once stolen his heart was back, and was on the team.

Sure, it surprised him that she could beat him at a burping contest, and had at one time tried to kill him, but he was looking past all of that.

Or at least trying to.

Raven just kept on having to bring it up, didn't she? Why couldn't she let go like the rest of them? It didn't make sense.

No. He shook his head, clearly this mind of those thoughts. He was with a bunch of his friends, his family, people he cared for. He was out to have fun, not worry about Raven and her issues.

He looked at Terra and she laughed with his friends.

It just didn't seem real to him. He never thought she'd be here with them again, be here with **him** again. And it made him so happy.

He could feel the temperature drop slightly as a cooling breeze came through. It blew Terra's hair just the right way, and the sun was shining down on her, like she was the center of the world.

As the light hit her face, and the breeze blew her hair back, she smiled, closed her eyes, and lifted her face towards the sky.

She looked beautiful

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, and he didn't really care at the moment.

As long as he was with these people, his world was perfect. He had everything he could ever need.

He remember the time they'd snuck out and had gone to the closed carnival grounds. They'd ridden roller coasters, played games, taken pictures, and nearly kissed on the Ferris wheel.

Maybe…just maybe…they could get back to that.

_One day at a time, Beast Boy_, he thought to himself.

He didn't care if he was falling again too fast. He didn't care if he was in over his head. He didn't care if she was out of his league.

He simply just did not care.

They could all call him crazy.

He'd fallen for her once before, and here he was, repeating the past.

His heart was beating the way it was because of her.

Because she lives.

Because she breathes.

Tonight, he was sure there would be twice as many stars in the wide, never-ending sky, despite what the weather would be like.

When she looked at him and caught him smiling at her, she smiled back a smile just meant for just him.

He was sure his heart had skipped more than a couple beats.

He knew she wouldn't betray them again. Even if she did, he was here to live for the 'now', not the 'then'. Forgive and forget. Forgive her for the mistakes and forget they ever happened.

That's what he believed.

He also believed she wouldn't hurt him again. And he was sure he wouldn't hurt her. They were there for each other as friends, and maybe even more.

He looked around the table at each other his friends: Terra, the beautiful blonde who pretty much completed him, as cheesy as it sounded; Cyborg, his pretty much best friend; Robin, the leader of the team who almost always knew what to do in rough times; Starfire, the spunky, peppy girl full of spirit and pride 24/7; and Raven, the violet haired—

Wait…where _was_ Raven? She wasn't where she'd been sitting.

Beast Boy looked around. No signs of the violet eyed beauty.

"Guys? Where'd Raven go?"

They all looked around, but found no signs of where she'd disappeared to.

They all figured she'd gone back to the tower to her room, like always. But once they got back home, Beast Boy snuck off to the outside of the tower. It was a nice night and felt like taking a starlit walk. Terra was inside unpacking her things in her room, which had stayed intact as she'd left it.

He looked at the stars.

They reminded him of Terra's room, and thinking of the room reminded him of when he'd tried showing her memories of her past, and when she'd refused to accept it.

His stomach curled and did flips, and his heart panged at the thought. He remembered how broken he'd felt. It hadn't seemed like reality. It all felt like a dream. But he'd accepted it. He really didn't have any other choice, seeing as Terra had denied everything he'd every tried to remind her of.

Even this morning he was reminded of that day. After they'd all gotten back form the mall, he'd been passing by her room and had stopped in, just to try and feel that she was still there.

It was the worst mistake he'd made in a long time.

It only made him feel worse and mad at himself. To him, he felt it was partially his fault she'd felt the need to join Slade's side. And because of it, she hadn't been there.

The thought of him being the cause of her decisions had made him seemingly blow over the edge.

When Starfire had blown up whatever she had been trying to make, he'd rushed downstairs to help. But the thought had stayed with him, making him yell at Raven.

He hadn't meant to, and he regretted it. He regretted hurting her, even more.

When they'd been stopped, and she looked at him with those almost horrified eyes, he would've thrown himself over a cliff. He'd realized that he'd hurt her. His eyes were attached to the cuts along the side of her face.

But what had surprised him all the same was why Raven had yelled back at him.

Usually her voice stays in its low monotone setting. Sure, she hadn't yelled. She raised her voice, most definitely. But she hadn't yelled.

Either way, Raven always keeps her emotions straight. So why she'd been involved in the fight was beyond him.

All he knew for sure was that it was a mistake on his part, he regretted every minute of it, and the next time he saw Raven, he would get her full attention and tell her all of this. He'd make sure of it.

He didn't want any bad blood to stay between them. Sure they argued, but he didn't want to be enemies with his friend.

So it was settled. The next time he saw Raven he'd make sure she understood he didn't mean anything he'd said or done.

As he looked down from the stars, he realized he may be making things clearer sooner than he'd thought.

**A/N- Okay so, this chapter was longer than the last one. I hope I was able to clear some things up in this chapter without giving everything away. Lol.**

**Now for the reviewer replies! (Let me know which way of responding you guys prefer: open responses at the end of each chapter, or personal messaging responses. Whichever preference gets the most requests/votes I will use)**

**TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne- To answer you question about Raven and BB's fight, you were pretty close at guessing it was a case of frayed nerves. I can't and won't reveal too much, but basically the fight was the result of each others irritations, but also something else. You'll find out the rest later in the story. ;) Sorry I couldn't explain more.**

**Me (anonymous) - Yes, well, technically yes, this is my first fan fic. This is the first one I've ever truly gone through with as far as I've gone. I already had four chapter almost finished before I posted the first. Lol. I'm glad you thought it was good, and that means a lot to me when you say you're usually a harsh critic. I will most definitely keep up the good work! Lol.**

**Ninjacat- I too agree that BB got too mad too fast. But I hope I cleared up why in this chapter. If not, it should be clearer in the next few.**

**Too Tired To Log In- I know Raven seemed way out of character, but if it wasn't made clear in this chapter, it should be within the next few. I do take your criticism constructively.**

**Moving Mountains- I already pmed you, but I do agree it was a very action packed chapter. I felt it unique and felt it added an air of mystery as to why both BB and Rae were acting so out of the ordinary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will like future ones to come. **


	3. Helplessly Outraged

Helplessly Outraged

She couldn't help it. She wasn't sure why it felt so cold to her. It was a beautiful night. And it was only the beginning of summer. But the chill was unbearable to her. Usually she didn't mind. But, after the day's earlier encounters, she was unusually numb and cold. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel. It was odd, it wasn't normal—

Someone was coming. Better hide all traces of emotions quick. Why would they show anyway? She'd spent years of meditation to keep all emotions away. So they shouldn't be here now. Yeah, she was just thinking. Thinking wasn't an emotion, right?

"Raven?" Great. Just what she needed. Grass stain to come plummeting into her thoughts and alone time. Then again, she had suddenly disappeared from dinner at the pizza place without a single word, let alone a trace or hint as to where she was going. Normally she'd go to her room, but tonight she found herself absentmindedly walking along the edge of the island Titan Tower sat upon.

She heard the crunching of rocks beneath feet come closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly, acting as if she hadn't heard him, and kept walking. She made sure her hood was still intact over her head, and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Raven? Are you okay? You just disappeared. What happened?" She still refused to respond. "Raven, what's wrong with you? Hello? Earth to Raven? Are you even listening to me?"

Without looking back, she used her powers to levitate a rock behind her just in time to have Beast Boy trip over it. She heard him gasp in shock as he fell. Guilt was starting to overcome her now. She knew he didn't deserve to be treated like he was because of her own problems and stubbornness.

But at the same time he did. He, along with the rest of the team, had let in someone who might try and kill them in their sleep with open arms.

The crunching was back. Apparently he saved himself enough so that he could recover and return to following her. He was a good 5 or more feet behind her. She planned on keeping it that way.

Unfortunately, the stars weren't on her side for that request. His footsteps sped up as he caught up to her. He was now walking beside her. Curse him for being so stubborn. Why couldn't he accept the fact she didn't want to be bothered by him and just go away?

Suddenly she was staring in those bright green eyes that belonged to the person most annoying to her. His hands were placed firmly on her shoulders, stopping her from continuing to walk. She could've easily pushed him aside, or even levitated him into the water. But she was too stunned by his bold move to even think about those tasks. Her eyes were wide with shock, and his were narrowed slightly with suspicion.

"What is going on with you? You've been overly moody since Terra came back. Why? I mean, it's only you. You're the only one on the team that still hasn't forgiven her. Why can't you just forgive and forget already? I mean, we were all having a great time out eating pizza, and you just disappear!"

He was once again pressing his luck. What made him automatically assume she'd left because of that girl? Raven's life certainly didn't revolve around the trader.

She threw his hands off of her shoulders with her powers, and pulled her hood back up so it covered her face, since the wind blew it down. She did not like getting the third degree one bit. Least of all from Beast Boy. She figured she'd ask the question she'd just asked herself. "What makes you automatically assume my life revolves around her?" Her voice was its usual monotone, and her eyes were their usual blank stares. "Just because she comes back doesn't mean my emotions go out of control just because of her. Nothing in my life will ever revolve around her, and nothing in my life will ever consider her."

"That's the thing Raven! You keep denying it! Why can't you just admit that you have no reason to hate her, and forget everything she's done?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Because it would be foolish and pointless to forget the time she tried to kill me and my friends. You, along with everybody else, are too blind to see through all her phony acts. She's played them once, and you all just don't want to accept it. Especially you. I get that you once fell head over heels for her, but if she denied you once, what makes you think she won't do everything all over again? That's your problem, not mine, but consider it. You only wanted her back on the team so you guys could return to whatever you guys had before, so you refuse to accept any possible second betrayal there might be in store for us all."

"Really? Okay, if I'm so blind for those reasons, explain the rest of the team," he demanded.

"Starfire was excited and please her friend was well and back, Cyborg accepted because she wasn't rigged with anything Slade related, and Robin for many reason. She would make a great asset with her powers and all, Cyborg didn't find any bad connections on her, Starfire was excited and wanted her back, and over top all, how would it look to everybody, even people throughout the world, saw that the leader of the Teen Titans turned down and once close friend, and teammate? Did you ever think about any of that?"

Beast Boy hesitated. He knew she had some points, but he was far from allowing himself to admit it. Raven knew this too, but she refused to say anything until he responded. She didn't have to wait long.

With that defiant look still on his face, he replied rather harshly. "Whatever. You what's your excuse? Huh? Do you not want her back only because of the past? That's why they call it that! They past! It means it happened, and you're supposed to forget it!"

"You're also supposed to learn from it. I, unlike some people, chose to learn from it, rather than blow it all away like it never happened." Not once had her voice risen from its usual tone during the whole fight. She was rather proud of herself for keeping so calm during a fight with Beast Boy, especially one about Terra.

Beast Boy let out a frustrated sound. "No! Stop _saying_ that! You're not looking out for the greater good, or whatever you want to call it! You're just jealous! So just admit it already and leave!"

Raven's eyes widened at this. Her? Jealous? Of Terra? Yeah, sure. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Jealous. You're just jealous she's a better Titan than you! She might've betrayed us once, but she's done a whole lot more good in her life than you! You once ended the world! And who had to go behind you and try and clean up the pieces? Us."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all the nerve he had…. "You think that I, of all people, am jealous of her? Listen to yourself, Beast Boy."

"You have no reason to hate her! You're just jealous that she chose her path where you, in the end, almost were, and will be the cause of everyone's death!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she kept as calm as she could, still never once losing control. She closed her eyes and swallowed down the urge to do something rash. When she opened her eyes she spoke. "Terra had a choice. I didn't. Terra was born a blonde with earth-moving powers. I was born a girl who was destined for horrible things. Terra was born something good that could do good. I was born a girl who was born to do unspeakable things. And what happened? Terra did the unthinkable. I tried to save lives. Think before you try and compare me to her next time, okay?"

He let out another frustrated sound. He was mad, Raven could easily tell. Good. Maybe he'd finally realize what she was trying to tell him.

"Stop saying you aren't different from her! You're exactly the same! You both were made one way and did the opposite! You both made mistakes! Stop acting like she's some sort of contagious disease, Raven! Because you're just the same! And that means you must be some sort of contagious disease if she's one! If you're not going to accept someone because they are different and made mistakes, and you want the rest of the Titans to do the same, maybe we shouldn't accept you anymore! Maybe you should leave the Titans for good!"

She almost stumbled backwards at his words. She hadn't expected Beast Boy to ever say things so harsh to anybody, ever. She was started to let a small amount of anger seep through her walls. She couldn't help it. "You're lucky I ever joined the Titans. If I hadn't, you'd be dead along with the rest of the world."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Because then you wouldn't have to hear about all the amazingly good things Terra's done that were bigger than you fighting stupid bad guys!"

She was about to respond when he hit her with another jealousy crack.

"You wouldn't have to worry about being so jealous of her all the time because she and the world wouldn't be alive! You wouldn't have to worry about being jealous because even though she once tried to kill us, everybody still likes her more than they like you!"

She wanted to respond, but the words just wouldn't come out. Any normal girl would've probably cried, but Raven wasn't normal, per say. She was the violet haired girl with no visible emotions. She stared at him, stared into his pretty much hate filled eyes. He was mad. She knew it. It was too obvious. Anyone more than a mile from where they were standing could've seen it.

She slowly shook her head, slowly turned her back to him and started walking away just to hear his angry words shot at her again.

"Where are you going?"

She kept walking. "I'm leaving." She was sure she'd heard the last of his words for the time being, but she was once again wrong.

"Good. Leave so Terra can take your place that rightfully belongs to her!"

"I meant I was leaving to the tower." As she lifted her feet off the ground and into the hair, she heard him say something to the effect of her always disappearing to her room and how useless she could be. She ignored him. She'd had enough of him and his nonsense.

***

Finally. She was in the quiet safety of her room. Just in time, too. Outside her window it was raining. Raven hoped Beast Boy got locked outside in it.

She knew she wasn't the type of girl who got fairytale endings, and she wasn't the type of girl who wanted one. But she just couldn't believe how much of a fool she was just made out to be. It made her mad, and before she lost it, she knew she needed to calm down.

She went into her state of meditation, but moments later they were interrupted. This time not by a person, but by her own memories.

_. _

*

_ She stared at the blonde as she was bombarded by all four of her friends. As they all walked back to the tower, Raven stood back, shocked that the rest of the team would welcome in a complete stranger they'd just met. Something didn't seem right. _

_*_

_ She looked up from the pool of mud she'd been thrown into. It covered her from head to toe. She glared at the blonde before her, promising herself that she'd end the girl. She'd betrayed the team, broken her friend's heart, and was now trying to finish them all off. It enraged her to no extent. She—_

_ Oh no…she'd let her emotions go too far. The stupid little blonde had gotten to her…no! She hadn't! And she wouldn't! _

_ It was too late for that decision now. As she tried finishing off Terra, her emotions overcame her, and pulled her down. The last thing she saw before drowning in the mud was the sneering face of the girl she'd sooner or later destroy with her own bare hands, even if it meant being thrown off the team. She didn't care. She'd get her revenge._

*

_ They were all fighting off what they called 'The Creature'. All of them except for Beast Boy that was. By time he showed up to help, he didn't look to be in the best of moods. They got the job done, sure, but later that night he explained to them how he'd found Terra and she'd denied everything of her past._

_ Raven showed no emotion on her face and said nothing. But secretly her heart went out to the heartbroken green changeling. Just like herself, he'd trusted somebody with everything he'd had just to be betrayed and heartbroken in the end. She knew almost exactly how he felt._

_ She wanted to tell him this, but decided against it. Instead, she once again kept quiet and only awkwardly told him that everything would be okay_

Her eyes popped open to find herself on the floor. She'd fallen from her meditation, obviously. Her eyes narrowed and for some reason she was suddenly in a defensive fighting stance. She'd been betrayed so many times in her life, and she still never got the revenge she'd promised herself she would. No, the stupid stone head blonde had given her life to save the world (Yeah, the team come close to doing that on a regular basis. Big whoop.) and had turned to literal stone.

And now she was back, pretty much better than ever I guess you'd say, and she living under the same roof…again!

Raven couldn't take it. Her team hadn't listened to a word she'd said. And here she was feeling sorry for herself? No! Never! She was here trying to keep her cool before she walked out and trampled the trader with everything she had.

She closed her eyes tight, and the next thing she knew, her mirror was shattered. Her eyes popped open, and she knew she had to get out of here before something bad happened to her friends, or anybody else. She had to get out of here, and fast,

***

A/N- okay, so I know this chapter was probably a little confusing but oh well. Lol. Next Chapter should be up soon.


	4. In All Honesty

**A/N: Before I start, I apologize for how crappy the chapters have been so far. Yes, I know my grammar/spelling or whatever has been off, but I can promise you it's not because I'm rushing. It's just there. I go through spell check a bazillion times, then I reread each chapter double that amount. I'm generally a fast reader, so that probably contributes to my problem. Reading fast is just natural to me. Now, I'm not super, super, fast, like I could finish a chapter in 5 minutes, but I'm not taking 2 minutes per word.**

**Also, you have to understand I'm only one person. I write, go back, reread, rewrite, then go back and reread and rewrite again. It's just how it is. I'm always editing something. And once I think something is perfect, I post it, go read it on the site for myself, and find out it looks like crap. **

**Now, I do take all my reviews into consideration. I try to learn from my mistakes, and take into mind what my reviewers say. But since, once again, I am only one person, I'm actually in pursuit of a beta reader to help me out, make sure I didn't leave out words, or add unneeded ones in there, make sure my characters aren't OOC, that sort of stuff. It's not going the greatest for me, because I'm also a pretty shy person, and don't like confronting people with things. But I'm doing my best. :) **

**So I just though I should let you guys know that. Oh, and about the characters. **

**THERE IS A REASON BEHIND EACH CHARACTERS BEHAVIOR!!!!!!**

**Yes, I know that Raven might hate Terra a little too much, or get mad too easily, and yes I know Beast Boy shouldn't be getting mad so easily for such a laid back person. I know these things. Heck, I'm writing these things. Lol. I know why each person says and does what they say and do. In the words of one of my previous teachers, there is a method to my madness, I assure you. I am trying my best to keep the characters in character, and I've been getting good reviews on that. But as for each time they aren't in character, well I can't always do that, or it would be boring. Now, I'm not saying Beast Boy is going to become some Raven-hater, and Raven is going to become Little Miss Sunshine, but their personalities are going to be different at one point or another.**

**Well, I think I've let it all out. Lol How about a story now? :)**

* * *

In All Honesty

The next morning all the Titans were eating breakfast, hoping to get their fill before any crimes were committed for the day. They'd gotten lucky yesterday, but two days in a row didn't seem logical, especially for a crime-filled city.

As they all ate in peace, they looked around; all of them realized something was missing. Even Terra noticed what was missing.

_Great. The little purple-headed attention seeker disappears without a trace, once again. Ten points for Miss Unknown! _Beast Boy thought. He only rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He knew that after last night's argument between them, neither one .of them would probably be in the best mood to be on immediate speaking terms with one another. Sure, he hadn't meant half the things he'd told her, and yeah, she had a point in probably more than half of the things _she'd_ said. But that didn't make anything different at the moment.

Robin finished his plate off, and excused himself. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, but they all knew he was a tad worried, for it wasn't usual for Raven to sleep in, and was in search of the girl.

Beast Boy watched as their leader left the room. He too was a bit worried, but said nothing on the subject. He doubted she had actually left for good. It was too unlike her.

He continued eating until all four of their communicators went off.

Within moments, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra were all gathered at Raven's bedroom door while Robin had slowly searched the room. They all walked in and looked around.

_Everything is still here! That means she didn't leave,_ Beast Boy thought

He looked around the room. "Hey Robin, why'd you call us up he—" Before he could finish the sentence, he noticed something on the floor; something that caught the light and reflected it perfectly. It was small, barely noticeable, but he'd noticed it.

Beast Boy slowly walked over to it. It was up against the wall, out of sight. When he picked it up, it left a small scratch on his fingers. He looked around for similar pieces, but found none. That's when he looked up and noticed the second odd thing about the room, aside from the shiny, sharp-edged item he'd found. The mirror. There were many pieces missing. He could tell it had been shattered. And he guessed it had to do with Raven's emotions getting loose for a fraction of a second. Not enough to do serious damage, but enough to shatter her mirror.

_She must've cleaned up the rest of the pieces…, _he though. _But, if she didn't leave, where is she…?_

He dropped the piece of mirror into his pocket, turned on his heel, and walked back out of the room, only to be stopped by Robin.

"Where are you going?"

It was a simple question, and an obvious one. "I have a suspicion, and I want to know if I'm right." And with that, he continued out the door.

He exited the Tower, and walked to the water's edge. He'd found Raven there the previous night, so why not take a chance and see if she had decided to return there? It wasn't like any of the other Titans would have guessed she'd be there.

Sure enough, in the distance he saw her, hovering above a large rock near the water. He could only guess that she was meditating. And that's exactly what he found as he approached.

It took him a minute to announce his arrival, for the site in front of his eyes, appallingly shocked him. Due to the early summer/late spring breezes, her hood had been blown down, along with her hair that was just ever-so-slightly being blown back from her face.

The sun was a different story. Oh, the sun did wonders for her pale complexion. Her skin tone seemed brighter, almost slightly tanner. Ever curve, every indentation, every mark was accented by the near-noon light. It was amazing what a little wind and sun could do to the usually dark girl. She…well as much as he hated to admit it, she looked good where she was sitting.

He hated the thought of finding his friend to look 'good', almost attractive. But he wouldn't lie to himself. Maybe to anyone else, but not himself.

He shook the thoughts from his head just as fast as they'd come. He was here to confront her on a list of subject, and so he would.

"Raven?" When she opened one eye and looked at him, he almost cringed, knowing he'd done something she absolutely hated: he'd interrupted her from her meditation. He knew she hated it, everybody did. But he needed to talk to her, and this time cease all reasons for another argument or fight to occur. "Can we talk? This time without fighting? I…I meant to talk to you last night but we kind of started a fight instead."

She sighed, and slowly dropped herself onto the rock beneath her. She looked up at him and his breathe almost caught in his throat. The sun was at it again. The rays hit her features just right, once again accenting every square inch of her face, making her seemingly glow. And once again, he gave his head the smallest of shakes. He wasn't attracted to Raven, that was for sure. But he had no problem admitting to himself that right now, she looked…well…amazing.

He had no problem admitting to himself that even the small squint of her eyes she gave him looked amazing in the sun.

That squint was enough to knock his thoughts back into place, though, seeing as she was obviously wondering why he was looking at her in such an odd way. Not an admiring way, but an odd way.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um, well, I might as well start with what I meant to say yesterday. So, I wanted to say I was sorry for flying off on you yesterday when you bumped into me. Some…memories…had been remembered, and it put me in a pretty bad mood…" When she only stared at him and blinked, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He was nervous, no doubt, but he knew he needed to get it over with. He was about to speak again. That was, until the girl before him spoke.

"I understand. Honestly." She was using her usual monotone voice, but her words shocked Beast Boy. She understood? How could she possibly understand?

"You do?" he questioned,

She nodded as she spoke her next words. "I too wasn't in…the best of moods, for reasons of my own."

He nodded in understanding. He desperately wanted to know what her reasons were. But he knew now was not the time for annoying her, especially when he still had more topics to cover in a short amount of time.

"Okay. Um, next one. I'm also sorry for last night. I guess I was just kind of in a bad mood about you still not liking Terra. And I thought about what you said. You have a point at the rest of the team I guess. To me, maybe not completely, but some of it makes some sense…"

Here she added her own input once again. "I thought about what you said too. I don't completely hate her. I just don't trust her. You should know by now that I wouldn't trust her completely, after everything that's happened before outside of her, and including her."

He knew she was referring partly to Malchoir. His heart had completely gone out to the brokenhearted girl that day. He stood outside her door, speaking to her, trying to let her know she wasn't alone, ever. He assumed he'd succeeded, because moments later her door had opened and she'd simply hugged him tightly. He'd been absolutely shocked, but hadn't minded seeing the usually self-kept Raven let herself loosen up for a moment, even if it was just to give a hug.

He came back to reality and nodded his understandings once again. "Well, since we pretty much came to an understanding on those topics, one more."

He saw curiosity and suspicion pass through her eyes because she couldn't possibly have a clue as to what his next words were going to be.

Sure enough, as he pulled out the shard of glass from his pocket, her eyes widened slightly. "You know, Rae, you might want to make sure you do a better job next time you try to hide the evidence."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't speak this time. He could tell she couldn't find the right words to say, so he spoke instead.

"What happened, Raven? You didn't throw anything on purpose, that I know for a fact." He sat down on a rock near her. "You know you can tell me if something's up, right?"

She stared at him. He knew she was contemplating whether or not to tell him or not. The moment she closed her eyes and sighed, he knew he was about to here her story.

She opened her eyes and sure enough, started explaining the story behind the shattered mirror.

"After I left last night and went back to the tower, obviously, I went back to my room. I got there and almost immediately started meditating. After the argument, my emotions were, without a doubt, a little on end. And that was adding to the day's earlier events. My meditation was interrupted by memories of my own. The next thing I knew, my mirror was shattered into a bunch of pieces on my floor."

Okay, so he was surprised. How couldn't he be? She'd just came out and told him something he was sure she wouldn't come out and tell anybody. But he still had curious questions on his mind and he hoped he'd get answers for those too.

"Okay, I understand. But what I don't get it why your emotions caused the mirror to shatter. I thought you always had them under control."

She looked down, and he knew she had hoped he wouldn't ask why. But before he could take back the question, she'd already started talking again. "That's another thing." She looked up at him. "My emotions have been…not too normal. They seem to want to turn different directions on a one-way road. That's why the first fight we had yesterday, I lashed back. Normally, I wouldn't have. But I did. And now you know why."

What she was telling him made sense. Something in the back of his mind, way, way back there, had said something to the fact of her emotions being out of order a little. But he only ignored it, thinking he knew it was just a silly theory. But that small thought had been correct. And he'd thought this for a while. How he'd been able to notice something as small as it was now, when it was smaller before, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that'd he'd noticed some sort of change, but had decided against searching for answers.

` He looked away for a minute, letting everything he'd just been told officially sink into his mind. When he looked back he found her simply looking out at the water, legs crossed the way they'd been when she'd gravitated herself, and hands placed gently in her lap.

For such a dark, private girl, Beast Boy, in his opinion, found her to look pretty light and open, and maybe even slightly vulnerable as they sat and talked. This was one of few serious talks they'd had, and he felt oddly calm, as opposed to how loud and obnoxious he could usually be.

There was one more thing on his mind, and he'd pretty much forgotten it until that point. "Oh!" he said rather loudly. This made Raven quickly look at him in shock of the sudden raise in tone of voice. "Everybody is looking for you. We didn't see you at breakfast, so Robin went to check and see if you were in your room. When you weren't, I left to find you here. Don't look at me like that. I had a hunch. Anyway, last I knew, they were looking for you." He stood and extended his hand to her, offering to help her up; even though he knew she could easily disappear though the ground, or even levitate herself up.

Surprisingly though, after a moments hesitation, she accepted the offer, took his hand, and was pulled up from her sitting position. From there, they both started the short journey back to the tower.

Beast Boy was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the violet-haired girl had stopped walking. Once he did, he turned around to find that she'd stopped. "Everything okay?" he asked.

She looked behind and around herself, and took longer than just a moment's hesitation before answering. But instead of actually answering his question, she practically ignored it. "Let's go." And with that, she kept walking. It wasn't until they were far from where she'd stopped that she spoke again, breaking the silence. "Something was back there. That's why I stopped. I'm not sure what, though. All I know is that I heard something." She said all this without once looking at him, or changing her tone of voice.

Still, he only nodded, and kept walking. He too thought he'd heard something, but thought nothing of it.


	5. Fighting for Their Lives

Fighting For Their Lives

Even as Raven approached the tower with the short green boy, who had happened to notify the team via communicator that she had been found, walking at her side, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She was so deep into that thought that she hadn't known they'd even entered the common room until she became face-to-face with Beast Boy.

"Hellooo? Earth to Raven. What are you staring at?"

She blinked rapidly, and then narrowed her eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm staring at _you_." She walked around him and back out the door as his annoyingly, perky face fell to one of utter disbelief. Good. Just the reaction she was going for. The last thing she needed was booger-for-brains thinking she actually _liked_ him. That would get immensely aggravating in no time. Just imagining the thought of Beast Boy thinking in her eyes that their friendship meant something important to her made her want to gag. Still, she kept her head high and facial expressions straight all the same as she strolled down the empty corridor.

Okay, so maybe Beast Boy thinking their friendship was something important wouldn't be as bad as she made it sound. She was more afraid of what he and others would think if she suddenly became more friendly-like.

Then, all at once, when rounding a corner, Raven came face-to-face with a blue-eyed blonde about the same height as herself. Raven immediately halted, stopping herself from taking a step backwards from the sudden shock.

The blonde slightly smiled, changing her entire facial expression. Something about it didn't seem right to Raven. Nevertheless, she showed not one sign of an out-of-place emotion.

"Raven."

"Terra. How come you're not with the others? Primarily, Beast Boy?" Raven still didn't trust the girl before her, so why should she have any reason to trust her when she'd been found wandering the halls alone in the middle of the day?

Terra's smile faltered for a split second but soon returned to its original state. "If you must know, I was taking a small tour to remind myself of the building and such. Is there a problem with that, _Raven?_"

The sarcasm that irradiated when Terra said her name made her skin crawl. "Not at all, _Terra._"

Raven continued walking past Terra, but soon found an instant slam into her shoulder, forcing her to fall to the ground to her hands and knees. She quickly turned around, still on the ground, to find Terra brushing off her own shoulder. "Wow, Raven. I would've figured you'd have seen that one coming."

Raven stood quickly, setting herself into a defensive position. She knew something didn't seem right, and the blondes actual motives were still yet to be discovered.

"Now, now, Raven. Don't get too feisty. We wouldn't want this whole tower falling into the water, now would we?" The smile on her face was more than enough for even the blindest of people to see that this girl was up to no good.

Wondering what Terra's threat meant, she looked out the window to see in the distance, a small pebble-looking rock coming towards the full-wall window. As Terra's arm closest to the window was raised, the pebble came closer, until Raven could tell that this was no pebble, but in fact some sort of boulder. And as the boulder came closer and closer, Raven could see small rocks being pulled from the ground into the air to add to this immensely sized rock.

As it came far too close, dangerously close, in fact, Raven knew this girl meant business. She did what she would've done in any other situation: she became defensive. More so than she normally would be. She knew if she attacked at the wrong moment, it would look bad on her. It would look like simple jealously and everything else she'd been accused of had gotten to her, which had caused her to attack "poor, innocent Terra." But here she was, threatening to destroy her home; to destroy her friends… If their home was destroyed, that was one story. They'd fixed their home from disasters numerous times. Once more couldn't hurt. But if Terra hurt her friends…Well, the girl would simply regret it all.

"Terra put the rock down. _Now._" Something deep in Raven's eyes hinted a small gleam of the bright white that burst out when Raven's powers were affected most.

Terra simply laughed. "You actually think I'm _scared_ of you?! This coming from the girl I defeated with her own powers, at that!" Raven almost cringed at the memory. She remembered how she'd promised herself that she'd get back at Terra for that day, and everything else she'd done to her friends. "Wow, Raven. You _have_ lowered your standards. I'm appalled."

Raven looked at the large boulder still coming towards the window. She estimated she had about 30 seconds before impact. She couldn't pull out her communicator; Terra would immediately do everything she could to prevent Raven from calling for help. She couldn't flee either; she'd be made out to look like she was beneath Terra. And Raven refused to give Terra the satisfaction of thinking she was stronger than Raven and her friends.

Raven's eyes glowed bright, pure white, as well as her clenched fists that glowed dark. "Terra, I'll say this only once more. Put down the rock." Raven knew it was no use to bother telling Terra. She wouldn't listen anyway. When Raven peeked once more at the window, she estimated about 7 seconds left until impact.

Terra's grin only grew as she watched Raven's white eyes flash back to purple in shock, and apparently a shortly visible fear, and then back to an enraged white. Inside, it was true. Raven was a little scared. Not for her sake, though. No, not at all. She was scared for the lives of her friends below, who knew nothing of what was about to happen. Raven dared peek once more, and estimate once more, 3 seconds until impact.

At the same time, both Raven and Terra threw their glowing hands and eyes in the direction of the window; Raven was using her powers to push away the unbelievably large boulder, while Terra was using her powers to pull it closer. If Raven couldn't stop it, the least she could do was slow it down so the impact wasn't as harsh. Sure enough, the rock slowed, giving Raven more time to stall its impact. The rock stopped coming forward, but Terra was using her powers to hold it there. What was this girl's motive, anyway? Nothing was making sense. If only she could contact her friends. The last thing she wanted was all of her friends harmed if something went wrong.

"What's your goal here, Terra?" Raven asked as she glared at the blonde next to her.

Terra laughed. "Silly, Raven. I don't have a goal. I just wanted to join the team again!" The unbelievably sweet look on her face was disgusting.

"Liar," Raven practically growled.

"Excuse me? I'm not lying, Raven. I swear! I just wanted another chance. I know I did wrong before, and I wanted to make up for it."

Terra was pressing Raven's last nerve. "Then explain this! Explain why you're trying to destroy my home and friends!"

"Who says I'm trying to destroy anything? This is just a game. Merely a practice. I'm practicing using my powers, and I'm helping you use yours! Isn't it obvious?"

Raven want to slap the girl beside her. "The only obvious thing I see is your second betrayal on us all!" Though her voice kept its monotone level, it was practically filled with acid.

Terra's faced showed utter shock and hurt. "I would never." As Terra looked at the rock they were both keeping in place outside of the window, Raven used her powers to try and pulled it apart to a smaller piece while keeping it in place. "Don't let go, Raven. If you do, something might happen. And I don't think either of us wants to die."

Raven could've screamed. She thought back to what Terra had done to every single one of her friends. How she tried to annihilate her friends, the disbelief she'd caused her team, and the heartache she'd caused Beast Boy.

Raven must've let her guard down even the tiniest bit, because once the thought of her friends crossed her mind, the boulder came crashing through the window. Raven tried to recover fast enough to put a shield up but was thrown against the wall before she could. She was able to, at least, put up a shield to block the remaining flying debris from destroying her. When the last of the debris had seized from coming through the window, Raven let her shield down, along with letting out a gut-retching cough that lasted for longer than a simple 3 seconds.

Once she was done, however, Raven lifted her head to look at her surroundings. No sign of Terra…of course. She should've known Terra would've speedily escaped to save her own life once the boulder was coming through.

Forgetting the traitor, Raven looked at the mess around her. Obviously, the boulder had broken the wall-length window, and had destroyed most of the hallway, but other than that, it seemed Raven had done what she could, and had slowed it enough to not take out the entire tower.

To her right was a small portion the boulder, and to left were piles of debris consisting of rock, glass, and some wood, metal, and other parts included in the structure of the building.

Raven just hoped somebody would find her soon before she choked from all the dust and debris in the air, or worse: Terra came back to finish the job and destroy what was left of Raven.

If she could only get out of this mess. Even if she tried it was practically impossible. She couldn't get out at her left because of the broken wood and glass piled, and she couldn't get out at her right for the boulder was there, blocker the way (yes, a small portion was that large).

As she sat against the wall, she used her powers to starts trying to dig her way out.

The next thing she knew, she heard voices in the distance. She could only have hoped that it was someone on the team, other than Terra. As she listened more closely, she heard more than one voice.

With all of her strength, Raven pushed herself from the floor and onto her feet. She put more force into her power and dug faster.

As the voices drew closer, her knees gave out beneath her, and she fell to the ground. She soon grew dizzy, too. As she sat where she'd fallen, she heard the panicked, yet relieved, voice or someone calling her name.

***

(Beast Boy's P.O.V.)

As he watched Raven walk off through the doors they'd just entered, he stood and stared for what felt like an eternity. They'd just had that talk outside that was practically filled with nothing but honesty. Then again, what did he expect? For them to walk in and everything be like walking through a candy land? Yeah, right.

He shook off the thoughts, turned, and jumped onto the couch beside Cyborg and joined him in one of numerous video games.

As time passed, they eventually switched to a different game, for Beast Boy was winning at most of them, for once. As Cyborg was picking out a new game, Beast Boy looked around and noticed, once more, something wasn't right: Terra hadn't been seen since that morning. When he called her communicator, he got no answer.

He set it down after the seventh time of trying, and was about to start walking back towards Cyborg when he heard a loud crash from upstairs. Everybody in the room froze. Starfire and Robin, who were going over the cookbook again, halted and looked up alarmed, as did Cyborg who was fishing through games.

The next few seconds were a blur to Beast Boy. All he remembered was rushing, slamming, and the panic that was in the air as all four Titans fought to get out and upstairs to where the sound came from. It was too loud to be as simple as someone throwing something. The only thing he could think of was that Raven's emotions were worse than she'd said to him, and they'd snapped and done damage to something.

But as they entered one end of a hallway, and as he saw the thick cloud of smoke consisting of dust and other particles, his theory scared him even more.

He told himself it was probably just some intruder that had somehow gotten past the alarms. He failed to notice two members of the team were nowhere to be seen, that was, until he heard the stomach-turning coughing coming from somewhere within the dust. He looked at the other members of his team, who in turn, returned shocked looks. As they all fought their way through the dust, they came to one of the largest rocks they'd ever seen.

He did what his immediate reactions told him to: he shifted into another form, and started digging away at the loose rocks. Beside him, Starfire used powers of her own to try and decrease the size of the rock, and Robin and Cyborg worked by hand.

The rock was so large; it cut off any possible way for them to get around it. But sure enough, after working feverishly, they made a dent. Beast Boy heard more coughing, and just about that time, found himself a hole large enough to see through. The sight before him was appalling. He saw the violet-haired girl he'd been speaking to earlier that morning, fallen to the ground. The way she looked was horrifying. It looked as though she'd just been in a desert war. She was covered in dust and glass (from the window, he noticed) and she was coughing horribly. Just as suddenly as he'd seen her, before he could even think of saying anything, her name came from his mouth in an almost panicked, yet relieved voice. It happened so fast, he hadn't even realized he'd shifted back to his regular form.

Just as the word came from his mouth, he panicked more. As he feverishly tried pulling all he could at anything he saw, he felt multiple hands from his friends pulling him back, but he fought against them. He wasn't going to leave her for anything. Sure, she sent him through hell and back on a regular basis most of the time, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. She was his friend. She'd been there for him when things had been bad with Terra. Even if she hadn't, nothing was going to stop him from saving her.

Suddenly, Robin's voice came from somewhere near Beast Boy's ear. "Beast Boy, you need to calm down and back away. Panicking like you are isn't going to get us anywhere. She'll be fine. Raven's a fighter. You know that. Just calm down."

His words enraged Beast Boy. Still being held by his friends, he looked at Robin, anger in his eyes and voice. "You want me to _calm down_?! How cam I calm down when she's trapped in there?! Who knows what's happened to her! We have to help her! I won't leave her!"

As with most situations, Robin stayed calm and placed his hands on Beast Boy's shoulders, staring him dead in the eyes. "I didn't say we were leaving her. But if you're going to be like this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and wait somewhere else. Do you understand?" The intensity in his words made Beast Boy understand that he wasn't kidding around, so he only nodded.

His friends put him down and he watched as the three rushed forward and worked to get to Raven. He stayed back and watched. He knew that most chances were that she'd be back to normal in less than a day or so. But he still couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and ran forward to help.

***

Finally, once her friends are dug their way through, and Raven had used her powers to set the now smaller rock out into the water, they all rushed forward. They each helped pull her up and steady her, even though they all didn't need to.

She had to hand it to them. They were amazing teammates, and even better friends.

As they got her to the infirmary and checked her over, she couldn't keep her mind off of the scene that had happened right before the hallway was destroyed.

The next thing she knew, she was being torn from her thoughts by the sounds and blinking of the alarms going off.

Within moments, the team was out the door. She tried standing and making her way out with the rest of them, but not even a second later, she found herself being pushed back into the room.

The team hadn't let her leave, as she wasn't fully fit to fight. Instead, Terra showed up at the sound of the alarms and was taken.

They said Terra was now a Titan, again. But Raven still felt like they were already starting to replace her.

When they left, Raven lay down and thought everything over. Eventually, she managed to accidentally fall asleep.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she was awoken by the soothing sound of somebody's voice. When she blinked her eyes open, she came face to face with Robin.

He'd been her best friend since day one. He'd been the reason that the Teen Titans were the Teen Titans, and she was grateful for that.

She when sat up, she noticed nobody else was around. "Where's everybody else at?" she asked.

"The main room. We just got back. I figured I'd come see how you were doing alone."

She slightly smiled her appreciation. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened back in the hall before we got there?"

She should've expected the question to be asked sooner or later. She was just glad that it was only Robin's questioning she was dealing with at the moment. She knew he'd tell the others, which also made it easier so she didn't have to repeat everything.

As she thought back to what had happened, everything flashed through her mind, almost like a nightmare. She saw everything from the time she left Beast Boy, to the time she went into the oblivion. Finally, her mind settled on the evil smirk on Terra's face.

Something snapped inside Raven, because the next thing she knew, she came back to the present and found Robin's hands on her shoulders, his eyes wide, staring at her, and the sound of something shattering in the distance.

She couldn't believe herself. She was _actually_ losing control over her emotions. And all because of _Terra!_

When she looked back at the boy before her, she saw the panic and worry in his face.

He stared at her, but not like she was some science experiment. "Raven, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know…" She looked up into his eyes and she knew by the sight of herself, he must really believe her. Hell, she didn't even really understand how some girl could have this much control over her.

She honestly felt like breaking down into tears. This was one emotion she didn't feel like holding back at the time. With everything going on, and nobody else around, this was a time she felt she could let herself show something. Besides, it wasn't like Robin would tell anybody. He'd seen her at some of her worst moments.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled toward him, and his arms were wrapped around her back. With half of her mind thinking and the other not, she returned the embrace and found one small tear sneak its way from her eye. But no more fell after that one.

He may never know how much she appreciated his sudden embrace, because it showed her that he really cared about what was happening to her, even if he didn't know the entire story. But he still cared. He always had and she was sure he always would.

When he released her, he placed his hands back on her shoulders and stared at her again. "You know, you don't have to hide everything. You should know by now that if you need to tell somebody, I'm here. I promise."

She nodded. "I know."

"Good." He dropped his hands from her shoulders just ask the sounds of her friends was carried down the hall. Within seconds they came through the door..

"They're here," was all she said. He nodded, and stood to let the rest of his team get to Raven.

Starfire and Cyborg were talking, but she wasn't sure what they were saying. She was too busy looking at the small green shape-shifter by the door. He'd walking in but hadn't proceeded in walking any farther. She found that he, too, was looking at her.

For the first time in a long time, she couldn't read the expressions in his eyes or on his face. All she knew was that he was looking right at her. She wished she knew what was going through his mind that made him have such a troubled, yet blank expression. She really did hate fighting with him, even the petty arguments over her meditation versus his tofu obsession.

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl bounced in, grabbed Beast Boy's arm and hand in an affectionate sort of way, put her head on his shoulder while looking up at him, and whispered something to him.

When he didn't reply and continued staring at Raven, the blonde, too, looked at Raven and slightly glared. She fixed her expression and looked back to the green boy she was clinging to. She tugged his arm and pulled him from the room. And he willingly followed her, tearing his gaze from Raven, leaving her alone with her three friends.

She suddenly felt a full blasted wave of emotion overcome her. Sadness, white-hot anger, a slight pang of jealousy. All of that plus more washed over her, drowning her from her sanity for a split second. It broke every single monitor screen in the room, threw objects around, and threw everything back to the ground. Her head was pounding, and her breathing was deep and shallow.

Her friends looked at her in shock. Their eyes wide, mouths gaped. They were staring at her like she'd grown three heads.

She used the power that had restored itself, and disappeared through the floor, and went to her room. She sat on the floor against the end of her bed, brought her knees to her chest, and found more than one tear slowly fall from her eyes. _What's happening to me?_ She thought. _Why is this happening? This isn't me, not at all._

_**I know this story has been pretty much Beast Boy/Terra, and I don't want to give anything away, but just so nobody worries, there will be some sparks showing up in future chapters that aren't Beast Boy/ Terra. But I'm not saying any more than that. :) Haha.**_

_**Well, until the next chapter, Review, Review, Review!!! I Love seeing what you guys have to say! It's helping make me a better writer and it also helps me learn how to not take constructive criticism so badly like I have in the past.**_

_**Oh, one more thing. Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy, but I assure you, I've been writing what I could on the weekends when I was home or sick. Plus, over New Years weekend earlier this January, my parents had a really bad…dispute if that's what you want to call it. They nearly split up permanently. But all is better now. :) So, that's one reason why I didn't write; I was caught up in all that drama. But I should be posting more soon.**_


	6. I Need You, Wait, No, Not You

I Need You… No, Not You.

As Beast Boy stood back and watched as his friends surrounded the violet-haired girl, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened before they'd found her. He knew she must've told Robin. It was only natural that she would've.

Still, something in her eyes when they'd found her showed that there was more to the story than they could ever even guess.

When he mentally shook himself from his thoughts, he found that he was being watched by a set of emotionally filled violet eyes. He looked back at her, trying to read the story behind her eyes while the doors seemed to be open. But just as suddenly as he started searching, the doors slammed shut in his face. He wasn't sure why until he felt a pair of hands and arms wrap around his right arm, and a head full of long, blonde hair lay against his shoulder. He could hear her say something to him, but he wasn't sure what she'd said. He was too busy trying to figure out what the real story was that Raven was trying so desperately to hide.

He felt the warm breath of the girl beside him hit his ear, as the gently whispered words floated in the air. He nodded and reluctantly allowed her to pull him from the room.

He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but he reluctantly followed.

They slowly walked down the hallway, and eventually found their way to the outskirts of the tower's island, near the water's edge. They walked without conversation, but numerous times Beast Boy had felt Terra's hand brush his. It wasn't until that moment that she actually grabbed it though. He intertwined their fingers.

Normally, he would've grabbed her hand the moment he saw her. But things had been awkward for him since she'd arrived. He'd been denying it to himself, but the thought wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how much he pushed it away.

The sun was setting, and the waves crashed lightly and silently against the shore. The scene was beautiful. When he looked at Terra, the setting sun flashed light hues of pink, orange, and some yellow and red. It was a mixed beauty of colors, and they only added to the beauty of the blonde.

The scene felt like something out of a child's fairytale story. But thankfully for Beast Boy, it was reality.

The corners of his lips curled up in a slight smile as he watched Terra as she closed her eyes and lifted her head as the evening breeze blew her hair from her face.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she turned to look at him. Noticing him watching her, she smiled back at him and squeezed his hand lightly. Terra looked down at their intertwined fingers, and started to gently swing their hands. She looked back at Beast Boy, smiling.

"So, I saw you out here with Raven earlier today," the blonde started, casually.

Beast Boy looked at her, bewildered. "How do you know?" he asked, instead of denying it.

"I was outside and saw you walk over to her. You guys were talking for a while, too."

Beast Boy looked away from the lilac eyes, but not in guilt or embarrassment. He looked away because he knew he was being interrogated. She had a subtle way of showing it, but not subtle enough. And, surprisingly, it kind of made him mad to know that she thought she had the right to spy on him. He knew it had been Terra that he and Raven had heard on their way back to the tower. He wondered if Raven had known, though.

He wondered how much Terra had seen and heard. He knew she'd seen him walk up to Raven, considering she'd told him so, but he was unsure how much she'd heard them say. The conversation was quite person for Raven, he knew. He'd even promised he wouldn't tell a soul, and he'd had no plans to do otherwise.

He looked Terra in the eyes, anger evident in his own. "How much did you hear?" he asked, the feeling of peace and romance far from his mind by now.

Instead of answering the question, the blonde simply smiled at Beast Boy and squeezed his hand once more. She then looked out at the setting sun that was nearly completely gone. "Enough to know that you don't need her," the blonde stated, replying to his question.

"Don't need her? What's that supposed to mean?" asked a dumbfounded changeling. "Raven is my friend! I'll always need her!" he exclaimed.

"Did you really need her when her very existence threatened your life, and the existence of the entire world?" she questioned calmly.

Without answering, Beast Boy turned, pulling his hand from hers, and walked away. When he got inside and to his room, he paced back and forth vigorously. It was very rare when he felt anger towards the blonde, and he was never exactly sure how to handle himself. He made an almost growling sound out of frustration.

He thought back to the last question Terra had asked him. As he searched his mind for an answer, any answer, he found he couldn't find one. The question was unanswerable, at least to the way she'd worded it. He'd needed Raven before the world had ended. She was his friend; he'd always needed her. He'd needed her _when_ the world had ended so they could save it. And now… well, he was pretty sure he'd need her forever. She kept his life… interesting. Angered, yes, but interesting.

He finally stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Things were becoming difficult. He wasn't sure why, but everything felt tense lately.

He groaned, massaged his temples with his fingertips, and flung himself backwards so he was lying on his bed. Eventually, exhaustion from the day's adventures overcame him.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, but Raven awoke to find herself curled up on her floor. As she lifted her head, she could feel how her tears had stained her hair and face.

She showered to shake the miserable feeling from her system. It did the job, but no matter how much the shower had rinsed away the feeling, it hadn't done a single thing to the memories.

As she stood in the middle of her room, she remembered every detail from the time Terra had arrived, to that very moment. And very few, if any, were pleasant ones.

She knew that sooner or later she'd have to accept the fact that Terra was here. And sooner or later she'd have to "forget" or at least ignore the betrayal. She wished it'd be later rather than sooner. But what her team didn't understand was that this particular task was easier said than done for Raven.

Well, maybe they did understand. But not enough.

Raven opened her door and slowly peeked out into the hall. It was completely clear, aside from one muddy footprint. She recognized it immediately. As she slowly walked down the hall, she noticed the muddy prints got fainter as they reached her room. Beast Boy must've been out in the mud, and upon coming in had ventured to Raven's door. She wasn't sure whether he'd attempted to knock or not. But if he had, she obviously hadn't heard it.

When she reached her destination, she found the sun was slowly rising. She must've slept through the night.

She took the opportunity to make herself a glass of tea, and as she placed the water on the stove she heard a sound behind her. When she turned, she found absolutely nothing.

She suspiciously looked around before returning to her tea, only to hear another sound. Only, this time, when she turned around she found Beast Boy standing a few feet behind her picking up what he'd knocked down. When he saw her looking at him, his hand flew to the back of his neck and he smiled nervously with a hint of embarrassment upon his features.

"What are you doing up this early?" she spoke, using her well-known emotionless voice.

His hand stayed glued to the back of his neck as he looked at his shoes and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I couldn't sleep." He looked back at her. "How about you?"

"I'm usually up before everyone else."

He nodded and looked around awkwardly. "So…"

Raven turned back to her tea, ignoring him. That was, until she sensed him looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. Apprehensively, she turned her head to look at him. "Yes?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Once again, a look of nervousness overcame his face and he backed away slowly.

Raven merely shook her head and finished her tea. She grabbed her cup with both hands and walked to have a seat at the counter behind her. Beast boy did the same on the opposite side of the counter.

It was pretty awkward for them both, for neither knew the right words to say to hold a proper conversation.

Suddenly, Beast Boy raised his head and looked at Raven. She thought she saw a hint of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She in turn looked at him with curiosity. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He shrugged and looked down a bit. "Because you seemed pretty shaken yesterday." He looked back up at her to see her response.

She should've known that's what he had meant. But part of her had hoped he hadn't noticed fully the state she'd been in. She'd hoped nobody had. But that was illogical.

She looked down and then back up at him and nodded a bit. "I'm fine. I wasn't badly injured. I'm still alive."

"It looked like the outcome could've been different. What really happened, Raven? What aren't you telling us?"

She looked at him and pondered the thought of if she should tell him or not. She settled with not telling him. If she did, he, along with everyone else, would only label her as a jealousy-stricken liar.

So she slightly glared at him. "Nothing, okay? Nothing happened. I was practicing through the window and slipped up and then crashed everything into the tower."

He looked like he'd believed her. But the belief washed from his face almost instantly. "I don't believe you, Raven. You never just 'slip up' when it comes to your powers. Don't you trust me, Raven?"

Her eyes widened a bit at his last question. She knew she should be able to trust her entire team, aside from Terra. But, she knew the real truth.

When she didn't answer, he spoke again. "Raven, why won't you tell anyone? You can trust us." He hesitated but spoke again, but not before grabbing her hand. "You can trust me."

Raven closed her eyes and bit her lip. "That's where you're wrong." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't." She pulled her hand from his and stood, placing her cup in the sink. She walked through the doors, leaving behind a dumbfounded changeling.

She'd only gotten halfway down the hallway before she heard the hiss of the doors behind her open. She ignored the call of her name and continued to walk until she was forcibly stopped by a strong hand that gripped her wrist.

"At least tell me why you don't think you can trust me. Give me one good reason," he demanded. She preferred to ignore the demand and started to walk away again, trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

Instead, the grip was tightened and he pulled her back, forcing her to spin around and face him. Her eyes had widened with shock. _Since when had Beast Boy gotten strong? Or, at least, when had he gotten that much nerve?_ Raven wondered.

After a few seconds of a staring contest between and angered looking shape-shifter, and a shocked empathy, Beast Boy's eyes closed as he sighed, his features relaxed, and his hold on her wrist loosened, causing his arm to fall to his side.

Raven, on the other hand, grabbed her newly released wrist in her free hand, shocked at the pain he'd caused from his grip, and the marks he'd left from his fingers. She observed her wrist, waiting for the marks to fade, but they didn't. She was sure she'd be left with light bruises for a few days. How he'd gripped her that hard was beyond even herself. It wasn't like Beast Boy to get _that_ angry. Angry, yes. But never violent. At least not to anyone who wasn't the enemy or a villain.

"I'm sorry," he stated. He opened his eyes and looked anywhere but at Raven. "I was just frustrated and didn't understand why you don't think you can trust me." When he finally looked at her, she was looking at him back. But instead of anger being evident in her eyes like normal circumstances would've showed, her eyes were full of shock, and even slight fear. Not fear of Beast Boy himself. No, never would she fear Beast Boy. But the fear was visible because she never would've thought he would've reacted to anything in such a way.

When he saw the look in her eyes, his own eyes lowered to her wrist. The marks he'd left appalled him. It was obvious he himself hadn't even known he'd been holding her that strongly. He gasped and looked at her, his eyes full of apologies that wouldn't escape his throat. When he reached towards her, she stepped back.

"Raven, I didn't mean to." He took another step, and she once again backed away. She didn't know how to respond to the moment, but she sure wasn't going to be stupid and step closer to him. He had wanted to know why he couldn't trust her. Well, if she hadn't had a reason before, she sure had one now.

She quickly turned around, retreating down the hallway as she had tried to do earlier, leaving behind an obviously guilty Beast Boy.

As she ran towards the front door, she could hear the other Titans waking up and walking down the hallways. Luckily, she was outside before she was able to run into anybody.

She speed-walked from the tower, and out into the bright, breezy morning. She wasn't completely sure where she was going, but she knew she wanted to be anywhere except the tower.

As she neared the edge of the island that Titans Tower sat upon, she slowed her pace until she was at a slow, calming walk. She walked up to the water's edge and, closing her eyes and lifting her face slightly, she breathed in her surroundings. She took a few more deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. When she was, she though about what had happened before she dashed from the building. Looking at her wrist made the confusion of the situation worse. So many questions ran through her mind. Why had he been so intent and determined on getting her to trust him? That was her biggest wonder. She pushed all other questions away and focused on that one.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, staring at the ocean, wrapped up in her thoughts. But, suddenly, she felt the presence of a certain teammate to her left. She knew exactly who it was. It wasn't Cyborg because the ground hadn't rumbled the least bit with his heavy footsteps. It wasn't Starfire because she would've flown over. It wasn't Beast Boy because his annoyingness, if that was even a word, would've given him away. So, that left only two people. She was pretty sure it was Terra because terra wouldn't have stood there in silence with her, most likely. So, the only person left was the masked Boy Wonder. Sure enough, when she looked to her left, she saw Robin looking at the water and the city beyond it. She, too, turned to face the view.

"I think we have the best view a home could have," he said.

She nodded her agreement, recalling the day that she'd first met her friends. It was a new start for them all. She wouldn't change that day even if she'd had the chance.

They stood in a comfortable silence until she felt his eyes on her. She turned to look at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder. When he spoke, it was calming, gentle, and caring. It wasn't the accusing tones she'd found the past few days. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You haven't seemed like yourself the past few days."

She wouldn't like. She was shocked. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. He only nodded for a reply. She looked down towards the ground. "I'm not jealous," she said, quietly. When she looked back at Robin, she found his eyes were raised in confusion and shock, and once again, showed no signs of accusations.

"I never said you were."

She could tell he'd meant it, too. Either way, she bowed her head.

"I know you didn't. I was just scared you thought I was. You wouldn't be the first." As she looked back at the water, she glared at nothing particular in front of her. It was merely the reaction she'd gotten when she thought of Beast Boy and his jealousy cracks. She was all too aware that she was being watched by a certain Boy Wonder.

"First of all," the boy next to her started, "who thinks your jealous? And secondly, what do they think you're jealous of?" The care in his voice was obvious. But, she could also hear the protective side of him coming out. She knew he'd never do anything rash, but he'd always been a little protective of Raven, even though he and everyone else knew she could handle herself in a fight, and could control her emotions better than anyone else they knew. Nevertheless, Raven was like a sister to him, and protectiveness came with the brotherly love.

Never taking her glaring eyes from the water, she spoke, a tad of acid in her tone. "Beast Boy. He thinks I'm jealous of _Terra._" She seemingly growled the earth-mover's name.

Robin removed his hand from her shoulder and crossed his arms. "Raven, look at me." After a moment, she did. She found a smirk on his face. "Beast Boy? Really? And you're going to let him get to you?"

"…No," she said. She knew he had a point. She was getting worked up over _Beast Boy_. Of all things, Beast Boy.

As she looked at the boy before her, she couldn't help but chuckle after a few moments. He, too, broke into small giggles.

After they both stopped relieving themselves from a tense, yet funny, conversation, Robin nodded his head towards the tower. Raven followed him back inside. She didn't ask him how he knew where to find her. She didn't need to know.

Once they reached the common area, she found Cyborg engrossed in his video game, and an eager Starfire in the kitchen with a cookbook, waiting for Robin. What she didn't see however, were Terra and Beast Boy. But she didn't mind. She was perfectly happy without them being there.

Raven gave Robin a reassuring smile as he ventured towards Starfire. The flirted so much, but never did anything past it. She smiled and shook her head as the two read over a page in the cookbook.

Finding an isolated spot in the middle of the room, Raven crossed her legs and got into her mid-air meditation position and repeated her mantra. She knew her friends wouldn't mind, seeing as she was speaking softly. And she found it a nice spot to meditate. The sun was coming in through the window and it was a peaceful setting. She didn't mind Cyborg's video game, or Robin and Starfire's low bickering over why flour was needed.

As her mind became blank, she felt more relaxed. That was, until the hissing sound of the door behind her caught her attention, pulling her from her meditation. She could've ignored it, had it not been for the obnoxious giggling from the two missing Titans that pulled her abruptly from her position, causing her to fall on the floor.

As Terra saw this, she laughed harder. "Did gravity get the better of you, Raven?"

Raven glared at her. "No, not at all. I was just interrupted, was all." She mentally made a vow to herself that she'd keep as calm as she could whenever she felt like ripping the girl's throat out.

Standing from her fallen position from the floor and ignoring the blonde's defiant look, Raven walked to the windows, took her position again, and attempted to meditate.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear whispered voices. She was almost positive they were memories attempting to come back to her mind, but she refused to allow it.

Why these horrid memories were suddenly coming back, she wasn't all too completely sure. But for now, all she could do was wait it out and keep them as far away as possible until they stopped coming back involuntarily.

When she heard the dig go off behind her, Raven turned her head to make sure it wasn't something blowing up again. But to her disbelief, Starfire (with Robin's help, of course) had managed to make a full lunch big enough for the entire team to have seconds. Maybe even thirds. At the sight of the food, Raven's stomach growled, reminder her that she'd missed breakfast.

As she eyed the food being placed on the table, a gloved hand belonging to a certain green boy appeared before her face. She looked at the hand being offered to her, and then to the face belonging to the hand. He smiled slightly down at her. She knew he felt bad about what had happened that morning, and she didn't want him to.

She gravitated herself and accepted his hand. As he helped pull her up, she returned the smile on his face with on of her own, not noticing that they were being watched by Terra.

As she started towards the table, Raven was stopped by a gentle hand placed lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this morning," he said, removing his hand when she had stopped and turned to face him again.

"It's fine, Beast Boy," she replied. "It was an accident and you didn't mean it. There's no need to dwell on it. It's over and done with now."

The green changeling nodded and looked out the windows to his left. She looked out the same windows, the only difference being that they were to her right. When she looked back at him and saw he was still staring intently at something outside, she realized he was still a bit guilty about his actions.

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just forget about it, okay?"

He gave her a single nod. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him behind her towards the table. As they neared her friends, she let go and took her place at the table.

As they ate, Raven looked at each one of her friends, and realized just how lucky she was for each one, including even Beast Boy. They may be keeping a traitor under their roof, but at least she had her friends beside her.

Okay, well, I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up. I'm not entirely sure why, but I found it pretty difficult to write. But, I've been having state testing assessments for the past 2 weeks or so. So, when I finish my tests, I pulled out paper and wrote the chapter! Granted, I got my paper taken away the first time because "it could be used to cheat." How my fan fiction story could be used to cheat on a math, reading, or writing test, I will never know. But, since then, I took my own paper and folded it right before our material was collected and I hid it in my reading book. Hah, I'm a smart cookie!!!

Well, I hope you like this chapter. I don't particularly like it. I'm not completely sure why.

Anyway, Read And Review!!!!!!! :) Reviews make me smile. Plus it encourages me to write more. Haha.

-Autumn,(:


	7. Knowing the Unknown

Knowing the Unknown

Raven squinted up into the sun, and then re-closed her eyes. She was attempting to ignore her friends and their many requests for her to join them every five minutes in whatever activity they were doing.

After their late breakfast/early lunch, they'd all ventured out to the yard for combat practice. Robin had gone first, successfully beating his personally best record. Cyborg had gone second, doing the same. Raven had begun to wonder if they were all likely to beat their personal records.

Her eyes slowly opened in irritation as an annoyingly familiar voice shouted that he wanted to go next. Getting his way, the green shape-shifter pumped his fist into the air. Raven simply rolled her eyes and watched as he made his way to the starting point of the course.

As the different obstacles began appearing, she could see Beast Boy stretching himself out, better preparing himself. She thought it was a bit much for a combat practice, but said nothing on the subject.

As his timer started, he shot from the starting point. Raven returned to her meditation instead of watching.

She could hear moments later a crash, and figured it was an obstacle being destroyed by the eager boy. But as the sound of the crash grew in length, she opened her eyes just as her friends gasped. She searched for what they'd been looking for, and her eyes landed on a small, green boy in the middle of the course.

"Beast Boy!" As she looked to her left, she saw a worried blonde bolt up from her seat. As Robin and Cyborg started toward Beast Boy, Starfire flying ahead, the blonde had produced a large rock to stand upon and had flown herself down.

Raven stood in shock. Her team usually never gets injured while having a simple combat practice. But, then again, Terra was here. He could've easily been distracted by her.

All the same, she jumped from where she'd been sitting and produced a disk of energy beneath her. When she landed by her friends, she found the green boy was staring at the sky. She stood over him, unlike everyone else who knelt at his side. The next thing she knew, he'd started shaking. It was uneven shaking.

As she looked at his facial expressions, she could see the sides of his mouth curling up just the smallest bit. She sighed, not realizing she'd been holding her breath until that moment.

When the team looked at her, wondering why she'd sighed when their friend was injured, she simply shook her head and pointed to his face.

He was now smiling a goofy smile and was starting to laugh hysterically, confusing everybody else.

When he had finally sat up and reduced his laughter to small giggles, he looked at each one of his friends and their confused expressions. Then, he said the unthinkable. "Can I do that again?" The excitement in his voice was one of a child on Christmas morning. Nonetheless, that single line broke the tension in the air. They breathed sighs of relief, glad that their friend was okay. Well, as okay as Beast Boy could be.

Raven watched as Cyborg helped his friend up. Beast Boy refused any and all requests to help him, saying that he was perfectly fine and capable of walking on his own. He'd even made a comment towards the idea of redoing the course. Robin shot him a slightly warning look, and Beast Boy immediately put those thoughts away.

As Raven watched her friends walk away with Beast Boy, she couldn't help but find the sight amusing. Beast Boy had walked away perfectly unharmed, just as he'd said he would, but Terra insisted on assisting him. While he gently pulled away from Terra, assuring her that he was fine, Raven held back a laugh as much as she could. In his own subtle way, whether either of them knew it or not, Beast Boy was rejecting Terra. It may be that he was only rejecting her help, but it was still rejection, nonetheless. Raven found it quite amusing.

She watched as Beast Boy looked at each of his friends for help. Cyborg and Robin snickered, indicating they found it quite humorous. Next he looked to Starfire for help, but the princess was too far ahead to notice his distress. Finally, he looked around for the last of his friends. Noticing she wasn't around, he looked behind himself and stopped. Terra stopped, too, and tried pulling him along. He refused to let her drag him against his will. In fact, it seemed as if he were ignoring her completely.

"You coming?" he asked her.

She only nodded and walked at a fast pace to catch up. She was thankful for her hood that hid her slight blush.

* * *

As he neared the starting point, Beast Boy felt nothing but energy and excitement pumping through his body. He knew it was only a combat practice, but today felt different. He felt like he needed to prove something, or even show off. To whom, he wasn't all too entirely sure. Maybe it was to Cyborg, merely just because he was his best friend. Or maybe Robin to prove he was a good Titan when it came to fighting. Or possibly even Terra? It was possible, for obvious reasons. But some part of him nudged at the idea of showing off to Raven. He wasn't sure why, but guessed that it had something to do with showing her that he wasn't as stupid as she always thought he was.

As he readied himself, he watched as all the props set themselves into place. He was ready for this. He knew it.

As the timer started, he bolted from his position and into the course. He was doing great. That was, until he snuck a peak at his team to see what their reactions were. The first person he saw was Raven, and she was meditating. She was always meditating. To the right was Terra, who was watching him, amazed. He smirked to himself.

But the smirk quickly disappeared when he ran into a prop and was thrown through the air. He landed on his back but simply stared at the sky.

In the distance he could hear a panicked and worried Terra scream his name. Next were the racing sounds of footsteps, growing louder as the distance between them and himself grew shorter.

Robin and Cyborg were already kneeling at his side by the time Starfire and Terra had landed. Starfire was kneeling next to Robin, and Terra was grasping his hand. They were all trying to talk to him at once, but he tried his hardest to tune them out. He imagined that this must be similar to what Raven had felt the other day.

Speaking of Raven, she had landed behind the others. He could see her watching him from the corner of his eye.

As he stared at the sky above, he thought about his fall, just moments before, and how his friends had reacted. He couldn't help but laugh for multiple reasons. First, because of his stupid he'd been to lose focus, causing him to crash in the first place. Second, the immediate worry his friends had gotten due to his stupidity. And thirdly, he just found the whole thing over-all hilarious!

As he fell into fits of giggles, his friends relaxed and laughed in turn. Shortly after, he found himself asking to take a repeat of the crash, just for fun. Naturally, he was denied. So, after denying help from his friends, they all ventured back towards the tower. Terra, on the other hand, refused his refusals for help. She insisted on helping, which secretly drove Beast Boy insane.

He looked to Robin and Cyborg for help, but found humor and laughter filling their features. He rolled his eyes and looked for Starfire, but the red-head was too far ahead, oblivious to his silent cries for help. Finally, he looked for his last resort, but found her nowhere in sight. When he turned around, he found her still at the spot they'd left her. Stopping in his tracks, Terra was forced to a stop, also. She, though, tried to continue but pulling on his arm. He really was getting tired of her persistence so far today. He yanked his arm from her grasp and focused his attention away from the blonde and on Raven. "You coming?"

When she nodded and jogged to catch up, he caught her eye before she quickly looked away. He was sure he'd also seen a hint of pink on her cheeks when the sunlight sneaked under her hood. _Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought,_ he thought as he shook his head.

Ignoring the blonde at his right, who had once again grabbed his arm and was trying to "help" him, he tapped the back of his hand against the back of Raven's as they walked, silently calling on her attention. When she looked at him, he smiled weakly. She smiled back a small, barely noticeable smile. He knew it was a smile all the same though. But the grin disappeared as she looked over at the blonde wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Beast Boy tapped Raven again, silently begging for help. She returned his plead with a look in her eyes that told him if he was asking for her help, then he'd have to know there was a price, and he may not like it. He merely nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, he was covered in a shadow, and as he looked above, he found a boulder bigger than any of them floating in the air above his head. The shadow covered all the Titans, no matter how far apart they were. His eyes were wide, and when he looked at the others, they all held the same expression as himself. Raven, however, was the only person not in shock. She simply looked ahead like nothing was wrong.

When the boulder came crashing down without a warning, everyone but the violet-eyed girl beside him yelled in shocked.

What happened next was almost like a blur, but he'd noticed every single moment that had happened. Starfire quickly, instinctively, shot a few starbolts at it, breaking it into smaller, but still large chunks. Terra screamed and stared it terror. Cyborg pushed Robin out of the way of the hurriedly falling debris. And then there was Raven, who he noticed was staring in terror as the falling debris suddenly stopped midair.

When they all thought it was over, the chunks of earth circled their heads and came together as one bit, sharply pointed object. It turned its point towards Raven and himself. When it turned in a circle and passed its point of direction past Beast Boy, Raven pulled him away and behind herself, not tearing her gaze from the large shard.

Her actions didn't go ignored by Beast Boy, but he still stepped back to her side, seeing as the shard was pointed away from them now.

All was silent as the six of them stared in shock as it spun in circles, gain speed with every passing second. The next thing he knew, it had stopped and was pointing at Raven. Her eyes were wider than ever.

The shard quickly came down from the sky, aiming at the violet-haired girl. She was frozen with shock, and what Beast Boy thought looked like terror. Looking at the falling rock, he noticed if she didn't move, she'd be staked and torn to pieces, for lack of a better term.

He looked to Raven, and realizing that she was making no motion to move, he jumped at her, tackling her to the ground and out of the objects pointed direction. Not a second later, the rock was staked into the ground at the exact spot they'd been standing.

Beast Boy looked away from the horrify sight of the rock, forcing the thoughts that she might have been under it from his mind. He looked at the girl beneath him, who was looking at that spot, apparently thinking the same thing he had been. He moved off of her and to her side. With one hand wrapping around her lower back, and the other across the backs of her shoulders, he pulled her into one of the tightest hugs he'd ever given her.

He could hear his friends run to them in the back of his mind, but chose to ignore it. When he finally released her from his hug, he saw what he knew nobody else did. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. He couldn't blame her. She was staring at the sight again, so with his hand, he forcefully moved her face away from it. When she looked at him, he knew she couldn't find the words to say, but he could see the many forms of 'thank you' pouring from her eyes.

They both allowed their friends to help them from the ground, and with one last look at the sky, the six of them hurried inside. He wasn't sure why it had happened or who/what had caused it, but he had no intentions of sticking around to find out.

* * *

She sat there meditating, trying desperately to slow her racing thoughts and rapid beating heart. She wasn't sure what had happened. She had lifted a tiny pebble behind them, and was about to have it hit Terra's arm, but suddenly a boulder larger than the one that had hit her thought the tower's window was above their heads. It didn't feel like her power, but she hadn't been sure if she'd lost control or not. It was all a blur.

She'd tried pulling it apart with what part of her mind wasn't stunned into stillness. She was unsuccessful. But, thankfully, she'd been pushed out of the way by the boy next to her. She'd forever be thankful for that.

Now, as she was meditating, she found her heart was slowing to a normal pace, but that didn't keep her emotions from going haywire in her mind. She could hear them bickering and she knew she would have to meditate drastically for a while. She'd let her emotions get loose, and this was the price she would pay. She knew they'd been trying to break free for a while, but today's excitement had broken the barrier enough for her to hear them in her mind. Luckily, it did no visible damage.

Since she found herself to be calmer than before, Raven took her chances and thought in detail about what had happened outside. She imaged every moment, and replayed each second in slow motion in her mind. She hadn't sensed anyone else around them, and the only person able to move earth that powerfully was herself.

_…And Terra._

Her eyes popped open and she fell from her meditating position for the numerous time in the past few days. She pushed herself from the ground and walked with purpose away from the windows of the common room. She marched past Cyborg and his video game, who eyed her with curiosity and asked if she was alright. She didn't reply. She walked past Robin and Starfire in the kitchen and ignored their concerned faces and questions. She walked up to Beast Boy and Terra and finally halted. While her face remained blank, her eyes shown pure anger.

Beast Boy raised his head from the table to look at Raven. "You okay, Rae?"

Normally Raven would've shot a mean or sarcastic remark about his nickname for her, but she was focused on a more important topic.

She focused her attention on Terra, and the blonde looked at her innocently. "You okay, Raven? Is something wrong?"

To the average person, Terra would've sounded like a sweet and innocent girl, unaware of the hatred being pointed towards her. But Raven could here the hidden sarcasm and mockery in her voice.

"I'd like to have a word with you, Terra." She looked at Beast Boy and added, "Alone."

Terra stood, agreeing to her request and walked out the door with her and into the hallway. When the door slid shut, Terra turned to face Raven. "Yes?"

"What are you playing at, Terra?" Raven asked almost viciously. It took everything in her power not to pounce on the girl. She knew her emotions were a bit loose at the time, but she'd deal with that later.

Terra merely smiled innocently. "What ever do you mean, Raven?"

"I know it was you who tried to kill me today."

Terra laughed a bit. "Let's just say, for kicks, that it was me. What's your point?"

"My point," Raven nearly growled, "Is that I want to know _why._ Isn't it enough that I haven't torn your throat out yet? You've betrayed my team, broken my friend's heart, and tried to destroy us all. I've done nothing to you except defend myself and let you live in our home, _again!_"

Terra laughed. "Raven, I'm not trying to destroy you all again. It was a mistake I made. Honestly. And I care for Beast Boy. I really do. I don't want to hurt him again. All I want is to be a part of this team, to belong, and… to get rid of you." She smiled sweetly at her last remark.

Raven glared at her. When she didn't reply, Terra continued.

"You see, Raven, I know about you. More than you think I know. I know you were destined at birth to help end the world. You think that's your worst flaw. But it's not. I know about you, your family, and your home. I know what you're running from, and like before, you can't run and hide forever."

Raven's eyes flashed with anger. She was thankful that her voice stayed a monotone and didn't betray her. "I took Trigon down. He's gone. I'm no longer a portal. The world won't end because of me. I have nothing to run from."

"On the contrary, you do. I know about who you were at birth, what you became and what you are. I know about the crown. I know who you are, Raven."

Raven's eyes widened. There was no possible way Terra could know a secret like that. She figured when she'd taken Trigon down, she'd destroyed all her other destinies. Apparently she hadn't. "How do you know this?" she hissed.

"Oh," Terra smiled, "I have my ways."

"That still doesn't explain why you've tried killing me. More than once."

"I figured I was doing you a favor. I know you don't want this, and I know that once they find out, you'd run away anyway. They'd be angry with you for it, and if you died, they'd be sad and soon enough, they'd all be over you. So it would work out perfectly for the both of us" Raven hated the smile that wouldn't leave Terra's face.

After a moment's hesitation, Raven replied. "Watch your back, Terra."

Terra merely laughed. "No, Raven. You should watch _your_ back."

And with that, Terra walked back through the doors, leaving Raven alone in a dark hallway full of the reminisces of the conversation.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry that this chapter probably sucked, but this chapter pretty much starts a lot of the drama of the story, if it hadn't started already. Lol.

I was gonna write this one-shot about Raven/Beast Boy and it was based on Friday night's events, but Friday night didn't go how I had hoped, lol so I ended up not having inspiration for the story. You see, I went to my school's formal dance friday night, but my best friend/crush didn't go because he was grounded so my inspiration was...well...grounded. lol. but anyway.

The song I pretty much listened to for most of the story while writing it was **Requiem For A Dream**. It's not really a song, more like a melody, but it got me into the mood that the story was in. So, anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.

-Autumn,(:


End file.
